The One With Rachel's Big Kiss
"The One With Rachel's Big Kiss" is the twentieth episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on April 26, 2001. It guest stars Winona Ryder as Rachel's old sorority sister, Melissa Warburt. Plot Rachel bumps into her old sorority sister, Melissa Warburt, in Central Perk. After talking for a few minutes, Melissa suggests they go to dinner. Once she leaves, Rachel reveals that in senior year of college she and Melissa went to a party and ended up kissing after drinking too much sangria. Joey becomes infatuated with the story, but when Phoebe learns of it, she doesn't believe it. Rachel attempts to convince her, but Phoebe insists that she is exaggerating and that she is too "vanilla" to do something like that. Rachel invites Phoebe to dinner saying that Melissa will tell her what happened. Phoebe agrees to go, but still doesn't believe it saying she "just can't picture it". Joey responds with "You should get inside my head". At dinner things start off well. Melissa asks Phoebe if she has ever been in a sorority to which she responds "Of course. I was a Thigh Mega Tampon". Phoebe continues by saying they had to be shut down when Regina Phalange died of alcohol poisoning. Rachel segways into the night she and Melissa kissed, but Melissa appears to have no recollection of it. Phoebe isn't surprised to hear this, but Rachel insists that it happened. Melissa says that "if she thought it happened she'd say it". Throughout the entire dinner Rachel cannot let it go, so at the end of the night kisses Melissa again to prove that she can do something crazy. Melissa takes this to mean that Rachel loves her. She says of course she remembers their kiss and that she loves her as well. they both realises that they are in love so Rachel pretends to go to Paris to get rid of an ex-boyfriend she later turns up at Melissa's house where they are married with a child named Emma Warbutt Greene Monica has the seating chart for the wedding finished and Chandler is upset that he has so few guests attending on his side, with only about ten people. Monica assures him that it is not a contest, "certainly not a close one". When Joey asks where his parents will be sitting, Monica tells him that they weren't invited. Joey says that he told them they were invited because he thought parents were coming (knowing that Monica's, Chandler's and Ross's were coming). He pleads with her to invite them, and she reluctantly agrees. After rearranging the seating chart and ordering two extra meals from the caterer, Joey tells Monica that they won't be going. He says that they think they are unwanted, but asks Monica to call his mom and convince her otherwise. Once again, Monica reluctantly agrees. Later, Joey asks Monica for time to "vamp" at the wedding because his parents want to see him officiate, but his niece's christening is on the same day. Monica states that the wedding starts at six, but for another time, reluctantly agrees. When Joey tries to get Monica and Chandler's attention later, she breaks and says that whatever he wants he can have it, even if that included his mother standing "at the altar screaming racial slurs". But Joey just thanks them for inviting his parents. He, then, shows them a ridiculous hat his parents got him to wear at the ceremony. At Ralph Lauren, Rachel helps Chandler find a tuxedo for the wedding. She shows him custom-made tuxedos that celebrities have worn to award shows and sent back. Chandler finds one worn by Pierce Brosnan and insists that he has to "get married in James Bond's tux". Chandler thinks he is the coolest until he learns that Rachel also found Ross a tux worn by Val Kilmer in "that Batman film he was in". Chandler asks Ross not to wear it because he is supposed to wear the famous tux and that if Ross wears Batman's tux, it will make his less special. Ross declines, insisting on wearing the tux. When Chandler tries on his tux, he discovers that the jacket is way too large and the pants are way too small. There is no way he can wear it. He, then, discovers that Ross's jacket wasn't from Batman, but from the premiere of a "tooty fruity love story where he played a blind guy", At First Sight. Later Chandler finds a tuxedo that fits him well, but Rachel is reluctant to tell him whose it was: Diane Keaton's. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Warburt Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing Winona Ryder - Melissa Warburt Supporting Cast James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson & David schwimmer Written By: Scott Silveri & Shana Goldberg-Meehan Trivia *In The One With Frank Jr., Ross puts Winona Ryder on his freebie list. However, in this episode Winona Ryder appeared as Melissa, and she wanted Rachel. *After this episode, Rachel has kissed all five of her friends. She kissed Monica to get the apartment back in The One With All The Haste. She kissed Ross while they were dating starting in The One Where Ross Finds Out. She first kisses Joey on New Years in The One With All The Resolutions. She gets kissed by Chandler while he is covering up his affair with Monica in The One with all the Kissing. Now, she has kissed Phoebe. 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title